


Reunited

by phantine01



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: It's been several months since Christine left the Phantom in his lair with Raoul, now Christine is due to marry Raoul and is beginning to regret her decision of going with the Vicomte instead of staying with her angel of music. Rated T to be safe





	Reunited

It had been several months since the phantom had seen his angel but then again he was always watching her.  
Even though he had watched her leave with the Vicomte de Chagny, he knew it would be the biggest mistake of her life.

It was a few weeks until her wedding to the Vicomte and now she was having second thoughts about the entire ordeal. Since he had got her from the phantom's lair, Raoul had become more fiendishly difficult. He had become more abusive, drinking extensively and gambling.

One night Raoul had come home drunk. "Welcome home " Christine smiled softly at her soon to be husband. "Shut up Christine!" He suddenly snapped "But, Raoul I haven't done anything to you" she raised an eyebrow. He stared darkly and intensely at her and she backed off. His expression quickly changed and he strode towards with his eyes darkening, making her feel like nothing. Nobody was around to help her now. He forced her onto the floor and he smiled darkly at her. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He seized her face and he kissed her roughly his legs were slightly parted and since her legs were stuck between them, she raised her knee and made contact his crotch. "AAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and she ran as fast as she could. She ran outside the de Chagny Manor and called the carriage to take her to the Opera Populaire.

When she had finally arrived, she paid the coach driver with the money she had and she couldn't believe her eyes. The opera house had been remodelled which meant it could have a new owner as the phantom had people to reinvent it. "Hello?" She asked as she walked in slowly. "Christine!" Meg said happily as she ran down from the stage to great her friend who was more like a sister. "Meg!" The women embraced each other and then there was a hard stomp "Meg Giry, get back on this stage and practice!" Madame Giry demanded "But mother... Christine is back!" She squealed excitedly and pulled her up to the stage "Why don't you sing for us Chris?" The brunette woman looked around as if trying to find someone and went slowly to Madame Giry "Is Erik still here?" She whispered. The older woman replied also in a whisper "Yes, he hasn't been the same without you. He needs to see you" The ballet mistress and Meg went to Christine's old dressing room and slid the mirror open and began the long journey down to the phantom.

The phantom was sat in front of his organ with his arms on the keys and holding his head. He then moved away from his organ and when he turned away, he saw Christine. They both walked towards each other and they both embraced each other tightly "Christine, Mon ange, I've missed you so much, it feels like I've been dying of my love for you"


End file.
